


westerns, red vines & 'i love you's'

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Cas and Dean have a movie night.





	westerns, red vines & 'i love you's'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @freckly-sunshine on Tumblr for the prompt! <3
> 
> All mistakes are my own, no characters belong to me.

For once Dean and Cas had the bunker to themselves, Sam went out on an actual second date for once and Dean even counted on him being home late. After hearing Dean’s plan for the night, it may have furthered his younger brother’s eagerness to be gone for as long as possible. 

Dean had organized an entire movie night, with a few westerns he’d been meaning to force Cas to watch. He had the DVDs in one hand and an armful of snacks in the other as he headed back to his room where he left his boyfriend several minutes before. 

Once he was through the door he grinned at Cas who was lying on the bed in one of Dean’s t-shirts and a pair of boxers while he set up the laptop in the middle of the mattress so they could watch the movies in comfort. “Getting comfy?” Dean asked, happiness radiating of him as he sat cross legged opposite of the other male.

“Like you told me to? Yes,” Cas grunted with amusement, leaning back onto the pillow behind him as he looked up at Dean.

“Awesome,” he said, a wink towards Cas before showing him the first film, “Alright, so first there’s this one called ‘Tombstone’. Val Kilmer, Kurt Russell, and my personal favourite.” He took the disc out and handed the case to Castiel before putting it into the computer.

The angel studied the cover and summary quite seriously, “You really love cowboys.”

“That a crime?”

“No, not particularly,” Cas said with a grin as he met Dean’s eyes.

“I’ll turn you into a believer, yet,” Dean assured, throwing an arm around Castiel’s shoulder to pull him closer, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Castiel screwed up his nose but laughed at the same time, “Okay, okay, just play the movie you suck.”

“Stop being distracting,” he murmured lovingly as he reached over to press play, then grabbing a package of red vines he had set on the bedside table before.

“You should’ve opened with those,” Cas said excitedly as he snatched the pack of liquorice from Dean.

Dean knew very well they were Castiel’s favourite, even though eating wasn't even necessary for him, “You gonna share?”

“No,” Cas scoffed as he took a bite of one of them, taking one look at Dean before changing his mind and pushing the package towards him with a laugh, “Kidding.”

A content feeling washed over Dean as he settled back into the pillows again, comfier than normal since he stole like five from the other rooms, including Sam’s. His green eyes became entranced as he focused on the story that was starting to play on the screen, the scenes reflecting in them.

Castiel watched while slowly making their stash of junk food disappear, more interested in the way that Dean seemed to be so caught up in these movies. He did enjoy them too, but not as much as the hunter. He assumed it was somewhat of an escape for him, to let his troubles melt away for the duration, and let himself get completely caught up in something else other than their life. That in itself was enough to make Castiel love any movie Dean was so enthusiastic about.

As many times as Dean saw the same movie, he never got tired of it. It was just as exciting as all the other times, except now he got to share it with Cas. “Dude, watch this,” he said at one point, not taking his eyes off the screen as he reached for the other’s hand, caught up in the action scene playing out, gunfire and horses hooves providing the soundtrack.

A soft smile played on Castiel’s lips, only watching the excitement in Dean’s eyes, thinking he was a complete dork and also the most beautiful soul he’d ever met. “I love you, Dean,” he breathed unexpectedly, and only after the words left his lips did he realize what he’d said.

The movie faded from existence as Dean’s body froze, turning his head slowly and meeting the blue eyes watching him expectantly. 

Cas bit his lip.

Dean’s mouth hung open before a wordless grin found his features, a disbelieving huff leaving his throat.

“Say something,” Cas pleaded.

“I love you, too,” he said.

Castiel lit up, hand cupping Dean’s cheek as he spoke, “Really?”

“Oh, hell yes,” Dean told him instantly, hand moving to find Castiel’s hip while he leaned in and kissed him, heart fluttering as he murmured more assurance, “So much.”

Fingers played with the ends of Dean’s hair on his neck as Castiel acknowledged his agreement with a satisfied hum, not wanting to let their lips part, bodies moving together seamlessly as it deepened into something that reassured the both of them that this, that they, were meant to be as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated :)


End file.
